


Time

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, Angsty-ish, F/M, October Prompt Challenge, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Everyone is given a timer at birth, which countdowns to a major event in their life, but no one knows what the event will be, or who it will involve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. This one was fun to write, especially the ending.
> 
> If you would like to see what's in store for the future prompts of this month, visit this link!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/375980268873247306/

Peggy’s mother was given her Timer at the time of her birth. The one that would count down to one of Peggy’s major life events, but no one knew what that event would be.

Her’s read 25 years, 4 months, 16 days, 9 hours, 4 minutes, and 52 seconds.

Her entire life, she wondered what the event would be. Her mother thought it may be the birth of her first child, but somehow, Peggy knew it wasn’t.

She met Fred, and the two got engaged, but her Timer still had 6 years, 11 months, 3 days, 14 hours, 31 minutes, and 02 seconds. Maybe it did have something to do with her future children. That was the only possible big event that could happen, her life on the boring track that it was.

Then her brother died, and she left Fred. She now knew it had nothing to do with him anymore.

She trained hard for four years, almost forgetting about her Timer, but it still lingered in the back of her mind. What would happen to her?

She was hired onto Project Rebirth, and she met Steve, before the serum. The sweet, little man from Brooklyn, willing to give anything for anyone. She fell in love, but her timer still had 2 years, 1 month, 23 days, 29 days, 17 hours, 17 minutes, and 43 seconds. Maybe it would be the day they married. The war was going slow enough, it may be that long before they were.

Then his plane went down.

This was the worst loss she’d ever felt. Michael was close, but his death had motivated her to do something. Steve left her wallowing, finding it hard to get out of bed every single morning.

But she did. Every morning, she fought the war, even though it just reminded her that he would never come back. They would never have that dance.

The war ended, and she stayed with the SSR. She needed a change of scenery, so she couldn’t stay in Europe. New people, new job, new her.

Her countdown was getting closer. The years turned into months, which turned into days. So be it, her Timer would run out on her first day of work.

Eight AM, with 1 hour, 4 minutes, and 16 seconds.

Eight fifty five AM, standing outside of the New York Bell with 9 minutes and 54 seconds.

Nine AM, walking into the bullpen for the first time with 4 minutes and 32 seconds left. Heart racing, her eyes glanced over a man with blonde hair and possibly a permanent sneer; the chief staring at her, just waiting for her to mess up; a man with dark brown hair and kind eyes, turned towards her’s with surprise; a slightly overweight man openly ogling her, and dozens more just like him.

Polite formalities with the chief, and setting her stuff down at the desk right behind the man with the kind eyes, and was that a crutch? 58 seconds.

“Boys, turn this way, I want to introduce you to the newest agent.” A slight condescending tone from the Chief, but she ignored it, just like she was taught. 5 seconds.

“This is Agent Carter.” The blonde man’s sneer deepened and he almost snorted. 4 seconds.

“She’ll be working here for the time being.” The overweight man licked his lips like a wolf. 3 seconds.

“She’s from the SSR, so she knows how things work around here.” A couple of agents whispered to each other, and she caught the words ‘Captain America’ and ‘whore’. 2 seconds.

“Treat her no differently.” That’s a load of bullshit. An agent nudged another, and they stifled a laugh. 1 second.

0 years, 0 months, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds.

Her gaze fell on the man with the dark hair and the kind eyes, the one whose desk was in front of her’s. He didn’t look bored, or disbelieving, or horny. He looked at her with respect. He considered her an equal.

…

Well that was anticlimactic.

For a year, that’s exactly what her life was. She fetched lunch orders and made coffee and answered phones. But, at least there was the man with the dark hair and the kind eyes, whose name was Daniel Sousa, she found out. He treated her as an equal, and he understood her pain of being ignored. He was ignored, too.

For that year, she also pondered her Timer. What could have happened in that moment? Timers was never wrong, but there was a first time for everything, right?

Then along came Howard Stark, in trouble, of course, but at the end of the investigation, the men in the office finally saw her with a bit more respect than before. She didn’t get the honor that she deserved, but the men in the office knew what she could really do. 

Daniel was even more impressed than he already was.

But as soon as her life was turning around, and she finally figured out her feelings for Daniel, he left to the other side of the country.

That hurt. A lot.

And so she hurt, for almost a year, until she was loaned out to his office in L.A. Chief Sousa’s office. She could finally take the chance she didn’t take a year ago.

But then there was Violet, a sweet, sweet woman who looked so good with Daniel that she couldn’t act on her feelings now.

So she saved the world instead.

She never meant to, but she broke up Daniel and Violet by almost dying.

All this time, she still wondered about her Timer. What had happened? Perhaps she was supposed to change the men’s views on women being agents, but that didn’t really happen. They knew she was good, but they still didn’t respect her.

Then came the day, the day that everything clicked and fell into place. The day where she was supposed to head back to New York, but instead she pounced on the man with the dark hair and the kind eyes and kissed him senseless. In that moment, her Timer finally made sense. 

The second her Timer hit zero was the moment she realized she could find a friend in Daniel Sousa, thus changing her life forever. If she never knew that, then she would have never kissed him, never married him, or never grown old with him.

Life is a funny thing. Everyone always thinks it the big moments, the ones that everyone remembers, are the ones that count in life. But truthfully, it’s the little ones, the ones that don’t make sense until they finally pull through, connecting everything like a web. Those are the moments that change your life.


End file.
